Alpha and Omega series
The Alpha and Omega series by Patricia Briggs. This is a companion series to the Mercy Thompson series, set in the same story universe and running concurrently. News: Dead Heat just released: March 3, 2015. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview This series is set in the same world as the Mercy Thompson series, but on a slightly earlier time line. Cry Wolf is the first novel in the Alpha and Omega series. The series itself is set in the same world as the Mercy Thompson series and is loosely connected. The protagonists of the Alpha and Omega books are Samuel's brother Charles and his newly acquired mate Anna. It begins with a novella titled Alpha and Omega published in the On the Prowl anthology. The decision to continue the story was made after the anthology had already been published, which has caused some confusion, since "book 1" is a actually a continuation of the short story. The series has plenty of action, but there's more emphasis on the romantic attraction between the hero and heroine. On a romance-readers scale, this series is sweet rather than steamy. ~ Published Works Books in Series Alpha and Omega series: # Cry Wolf (2008) # Hunting Grounds (2009) # Fair Game (March 6, 2012) ~ Excerpt: prologue & chapter one # Dead Heat (March 3, 2015) ~ Excerpt: prologue & chapter one Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *o.5. "Alpha and Omega" in On the Prowl anthology (2007) *2.5. "Seeing Eye" in Strange Brew anthology (2009) - and Moira of the Alpha & Omega series *Shifting Shadows (September 2, 2014) - Collection of Mercy and Alpha stories - Link Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Alpha & Omega series is a spin-off of the Mercy Thompson series. World Building Fang-tastic Fiction: Patricia Briggs: ALPHA & OMEGA SERIES Setting * Chicago: this is the town where Anna lived after her Change. * Aspen Creek, Montana: The Marrok's home. ~ Link: Mercyverse * Seattle, Washington * Boston, MA ~ '''[http://www.patriciabriggs.com/books/bostonMap.shtml '''Map: Boston Harbor ~ Fair Game] Supernatural Elements Werewolves, shifters, witches, faeries, Indian spiritual abilities, Glossary: * Omega wolves: are rare and highly valued because they have a soothing, calming influence on other werewolves, and on fae and even humans as well. * The Marrok: The alpha of all the werewolves in North America. * Mercyverse: Canon 'Groups & Organizations': * CNTRP: (pronounced 'cantrip') - Combined Nonhuman and Transhuman Relations Provisors. A new agency formed specifically to deal with the various preternaturals World ✥ The all-inclusive series title is WORLD OF THE MARROK (the Marrok being the head of the werewolf clan that is the focus of the series), but there are two subseries, each focusing on a different part of the clan: the Washington State werewolves (Mercy Thompson series) and the Montana werewolves (Alpha and Omega series). Several characters overlap the two series, particularly Bran Cornick, the Marrok, his sons Charles and Samuel, and Adam Hauptman, the Seattle pack leader who is Mercy Thompson's husband. Readers should begin with "Alpha and Omega," in On the Prowl, where Briggs introduces Anna and Charles in a soul-mate romance story. In this short story prequel, Charles, the executioner for his father's pack, rescues Anna and becomes her mate. Cry Wolf and Hunting Ground continue the couple's story in a manner that is more UF than SMR. Protagonists ✥ Anna Latham is an Omega werewolf who was abused for years by a dysfunctional pack. According to this mythology, Omega wolves are rare and highly valued because they have a soothing, calming influence on other werewolves. Charles is the son of Bran, the Marrok of all the werewolf packs, and he is the only born (not made) werewolf, which gives him more strength, better senses, and faster shifting abilities than other werewolves. For hundreds of years, Charles has served as his father's enforcer/executioner. ✥ Charles Cornick: Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart *Character List ~ from Author's site *Cry Wolf (Alpha and Omega 1) ~ Shelfari To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Patricia Briggs * Website: Patty's Home Page * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Fantasy Bio: Patricia Briggs was born in Butte, Montana to a children’s librarian who passed on to her kids a love of reading and books. Patricia grew up reading fairy tales and books about horses, and later developed an interest in folklore and history. When she decided to write a book of her own, a fantasy book seemed a natural choice. Patricia graduated from Montana State University with degrees in history and German and she worked for a while as a substitute teacher. Currently, she lives in Montana with her husband, children and six horses and writes full-time, much to the delight of her fans. ~ from: Goodreads | Patricia Briggs * Full Bio: Briggs | Biography Cover Artist *Artist: Dan Dos Santos *Website: The Art of Dan dos Santos *Artcle: Embodying Mercy Thompson In Person and In Paint | Tor.com AND: * Maurizio Manzieri - Cover for the "Alpha and Omega" eBook (2009) *Website: MANZIERI ART | The Fantastic Art of Maurizio Manzieri Publishing Information *Publisher: Ace *Author Page: Patricia Briggs Books - Books by Patricia Briggs - Penguin Group (USA) book data: * Bk1: Paperback, 294 pages, Pub: July 29-2008 by Ace—ISBN: 0441016154 * Bk2: Pb, 286 pages, Pub: Aug 25-2009—ISBN: 044101738X * Bk3: Hardcover, 293 pages, Pub: Mar 6-2012—ISBN: 0441020038 * Bk-3: Paperback, 280 pages, Pub: January 29th 2013 by Ace—ISBN: 0425256189 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Cry Wolf (2008): Anna never knew werewolves existed, until the night she survived a violent attack... and became one herself. After three years at the bottom of the pack, she'd learned to keep her head down and never, ever trust dominant males. Then Charles Cornick, the enforcer—and son—of the leader of the North American werewolves, came into her life. Charles insists that not only is Anna his mate, but she is also a rare and valued Omega wolf. And it is Anna's inner strength and calming presence that will prove invaluable as she and Charles go on the hunt in search of a rogue werewolf—a creature bound in magic so dark that it could threaten all of the pack ~ Cry Wolf: Author Comments & sample chapters ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Hunting Grounds (2009): Anna Latham didn’t know how complicated life could be until she became a werewolf. And until she was mated to Charles Cornick, the son — and enforcer — of Bran, the leader of the North American werewolves, she didn’t know how dangerous it could be either... Anna and Charles have just been enlisted to attend a summit to present Bran’s controversial proposition: that the wolves should finally reveal themselves to humans. But the most feared Alpha in Europe is dead set against the plan — and it seems like someone else might be too. When Anna is attacked by vampires using pack magic, the kind of power only werewolves should be able to draw on, Charles and Anna must combine their talents to hunt down whoever is behind it all — or risk losing everything.. ~ Cry Wolf: Author Comments & sample chapters ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Fair Game (March 6, 2012): Patricia Briggs, the #1 "New York Times" bestselling author of the Mercy Thompson novels, "always enchants her readers." (Lynn Viehl, "New York Times" bestselling author) Now her Alpha and Omega series-set in a world of shifting shapes, loyalty, and passion- brings werewolves out of the darkness and into a society where fear and prejudice could make the hunters prey... They say opposites attract. And in the case of werewolves Anna Latham and Charles Cornick, they mate. The son-and enforcer-of the leader of the North American werewolves, Charles is a dominant alpha. While Anna, an omega, has the rare ability to calm others of her kind. Now that the werewolves have revealed themselves to humans, they can't afford any bad publicity. Infractions that could have been overlooked in the past must now be punished, and the strain of doing his father's dirty work is taking a toll on Charles. Nevertheless, Charles and Anna are sent to Boston, when the FBI requests the pack's help on a local serial killer case. They quickly realize that not only the last two victims were werewolves-all of them were. Someone is targeting their kind. And now Anna and Charles have put themselves right in the killer's sights. ~ Fair Game: Author Comments & sample chapters ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Dead Heat (March 3rd 2015): For once, mated werewolves Charles and Anna are not traveling because of Charles’s role as his father’s enforcer. This time, their trip to Arizona is purely personal, as Charles plans to buy Anna a horse for her birthday. Or at least it starts out that way... Charles and Anna soon discover that a dangerous Fae being is on the loose, replacing human children with simulacrums. The Fae’s cold war with humanity is about to heat up—and Charles and Anna are in the cross fire. ~ Goodreads | Dead Heat (Alpha & Omega, #4) by Patricia Briggs — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists First Sentences # Cry Wolf (2008) — Cry Wolf: No one knew better than Walter Rice that the only safe place was away from other people. # Hunting Grounds (2009) — Hunting Grounds: She observed him from her chosen cover, as she'd done twice before. # Fair Game (March 6, 2012) — Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Leslie. # Dead Heat (March 3, 2015) — The fae lord stalked back and forth in his cell of gray stone. Quotes Cry Wolf: * Cry Wolf Quotes by Patricia Briggs ~ GR Hunting Grounds: * Hunting Ground Quotes by Patricia Briggs ~ GR * Hunting Ground (Alpha and Omega 2) by Patricia Briggs Fair Game: * Fair Game Quotes by Patricia Briggs ~ GR : “Is there a doctor? Or a medical person who knows more than I do around here somewhere? Like maybe a ten-year-old Boy Scout?” ~ Anna, Cry Wolf : “Samuel, this is Anna. Anna, my brother, Samuel,” Charles said in introduction. Apparently deciding Charles’s brief introduction wasn’t good enough, his brother reintroduced himself. “Dr. Samuel Cornick, elder brother and tormentor. Very nice to meet you, Anna—” ~ Charles and Samuel, Cry Wolf : “You know,” said Samuel reflectively, “you just proved your point better by arguing against it than you did arguing for it. I wonder if that says anything about how your mind works.” ~ Samuel about Bran, Cry Wolf : “I need to go," she said to his chest. "I need – " His mouth closed over hers, hot and hungry, warming her mouth as his body warmed her body. "Me," Charles said, his voice dark and gravelly as if it had traveled up from the bottom of the earth, his eyes a bright gold. "You need me.” — Anna and Charles, Fair Game ~ Source: Shelfari Literary Awards *P.E.A.R.L. (Paranormal Excellence Award for Romantic Literature) (2008), *DABWAHA Romance Tournament for Best Paranormal/Urban Fantasy/SF Romance (2009) Read Alikes * Mercy Thompson series * Kate Daniels series * World of the Lupi series * Kate Daniels series * Kitty Norville series * Night Prince series * Cassandra Palmer series * Dresden Files series * Night Huntress series Trivia ~ ranked #10 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) *Lists That Contain Cry Wolf (Alpha & Omega, #1) by Patricia Briggs *Lists That Contain Hunting Ground (Alpha & Omega, #2) by Patricia Briggs *Lists That Contain Fair Game (Alpha & Omega, #3) by Patricia Briggs Notes See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Published Works - Author's site *Alpha & Omega series by Patricia Briggs ~ GR *On the Prowl (Alpha & Omega, #0.5) by Patricia Briggs ~ GR *Patricia Briggs-FF * Alpha and Omega - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Alpha and Omega Series ~ Shelfari * FictFact - Alpha and Omega series by Patricia Briggs ~ Fictfact * Alpha and Omega | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing *Alpha and Omega Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog * Patricia Briggs - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Summaries, Reviews, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Patricia Briggs: ALPHA & OMEGA SERIES *Embodying Patricia Briggs’ Mercy Thompson In Person and In Paint | Tor.com *Patricia Briggs | RT Book Reviews *Series Review: Briggs’ Alpha and Omega Series | Lilolia *Ivy Book Bindings: Series Review: Alpha & Omega by Patricia Briggs (#2 & 3) World, Characters, etc: *Mercyverse: Canon *[http://www.patriciabriggs.com/books/bostonMap.shtml Boston Harbor Map ~ Fair Game] *The Hurog Family - Index *Character List *Fang-tastic Fiction: Patricia Briggs: ALPHA & OMEGA SERIES *Novel Timeline: Where do the series fit in relation to each other *Creator/Patricia Briggs - Television Tropes & Idioms Reviews: * * Author: *Patty's Home Page *Goodreads | Patricia Briggs (Author of Moon Called) *Patricia Briggs - Wikipedia *Patricia Briggs - The Water Cooler - Penguin Group (USA) *Patricia Briggs - About Patricia Briggs - Penguin Group (USA) Community, Fan Sites: *The Hurog Family - Forum Index *Official Patricia Briggs - FB *Patricia Briggs News (Mercys_Garage) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Alpha and Omega (Alpha & Omega 0.5) .jpg|0.5 Alpha and Omega (2007) by Patricia Briggs, Maurizio Manzieri (Illustrator)||link=http://www.patriciabriggs.com/books/onthepowlChapter.shtml Cry Wolf (Alpha & Omega -1).jpg|1. Cry Wolf (2008—Alpha & Omega series) by Patricia Briggs|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2355575.Cry_Wolf 1-Cry Wolf -Pat Briggs-Art Dos Santos.jpg|Original art by Dan Dos Santos 5292853-Hunting Ground (Alpha & Omega #2) by Patricia Briggs.jpg|2. Hunting Ground (2009—Alpha & Omega series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5292853-hunting-ground 2-Hunting Ground-Illustration by Dan Dos Santos.jpg|Hunting Ground original art by Dan Dos Santos Fair Game (Alpha & Omega #3) by Patricia Briggs.jpg|3. Fair Game (2012—Alpha & Omega series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11480917-fair-game Dead Heat (Alpha & Omega #4) by Patricia Briggs.jpg|4. Dead Heat (March 3, 2015—Alpha & Omega series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=http://www.patriciabriggs.com/books/deadHeat.shtml Alpha & Omega- Call of the Hunt.jpg|0.5-3. Alpha & Omega: Call of the Hunt, omnibus (Alpha & Omega series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Lindsey Look|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13563158-alpha-omega Painting for Call of the Hunt, omnibus for Patricia Brigg's Alpha & Omega series.jpg|Original Painting for Call of the Hunt, omnibus for Patricia Briggs's Alpha and Omega series—Art: Lindsey Look|link=http://www.lindseylook.com/Portfolio_Call.html 285212-On the Prowl.jpg|0.5.' On the Prowl' (2007—Alpha & Omega series) anthology—"Alpha and Omega" by Patricia Briggs—Art: Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/285212.On_the_Prowl Strange Brew.jpg|2.5. Strange Brew (2009) by P.N. Elrod—"Seeing Eye" by Patricia Briggs—Art: Bruce Emmett|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6122181-strange-brew?from_search=true Shifting Shadows- Stories from the World of Mercy Thompson.jpg|Shifting Shadows: Stories from the World of Mercy Thompson (Sept 2, 2014) by Patricia Briggs|link=http://www.patriciabriggs.com/books/shiftingShadows.shtml Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Faeries Category:Native American Magic Category:Magic Users Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Set in the Pacific Northwest USA Category:Set in Chicago Category:Set in Seattle or Portland Category:Set in Boston Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Companion Series